


Wonderland

by everlastingskye



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingskye/pseuds/everlastingskye
Summary: Marshall Law has been pining over Sam for the past several weeks. His heart monitor has prevented him from acting upon his feelings, but his new membership in the Rare Spawns has allowed him to spend more time getting to know her. Little does he know that she might hold the same affections...This is an AU exploration from the Let's Play web comic.Please note that since this work contains adult themes, it is suited to those 18+.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Do You See What I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another successful raid, Guildmaster Abe decides to treat everyone out to Franky SpazBear's Pizzeria. While Marshall is excited to spend more time with his fellow Guild members and friends, he secretly hopes that this is his golden opportunity to spend more time with Sam.

Over the short span of the few weeks Marshall had been a part of the Rare Spawns, his prowess as a Bard helped move the Guild to a 2nd place standing overall on the server, much to the surprise of everyone. There had been many close calls and fearsome battles, but Marshall had pulled through every time. To celebrate, Guildmaster Abe wanted to treat everyone to their favorite joint, Franky Spazbear’s Pizzeria. This Marshall had been looking forward to, not only because it meant he got to spend some bonding time with his new friends, but also because it meant he got to spend more time with _her_. 

Marshall trailed behind Abe’s hulking frame through the doors to Franky’s. The bell over the door tinkled loudly as the Guild entered, signaling their arrival to the two disgruntled employees behind the counter. However, their eyes widened in horror and their faces paled as all 8 members of the Guild made their way inside. Marshall looked quizzically as the two employees played a furious game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, with the loser groaning loudly. Abe just chuckled deeply at the sight of them and turned to face his Guild. 

“Alright everyone feel free to take a seat. My treat! I’m just going to place the pizza order first,” Abe pointed a muscled arm in the direction of a large, well-worn table in the corner. Marshall was about to take a step forward, but hesitated. He turned his eyes to look at her. 

As Sam graced forward, the world began to tilt. She was sporting a cute, pale yellow sundress with little dotted flowers, and her brunette hair was down, bristling softly against the collar of her dress. Her dark eyes sparkled, and as Sam’s mouth widened into a smile, Marshall’s heart pitter-pattered softly against his chest. He had only moved into the apartment next door to Sam’s just a few months ago, but over the past few weeks something had changed. Marshall couldn’t explain it into words, but the way he felt when he was around her was unequivocal.

Marshall followed swiftly in Sam’s steps. As Sam was starting to sit down in the seat to the far left, Marshall noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dallas was reaching for the seat next to her. Marshall’s eyes widened as he moved like a ninja, and slapped his hand on the seat just beating out Dallas. Dallas looked up at him and hissed. He was about to make a rude gesture at Marshall until Olivia succinctly kicked him in the shin. With his wounded pride, Dallas limped over to the other side of the table. Marshall sat down relieved, and smiled at Sam, a small blush forming in his cheeks. She grinned back at him. Marshall felt a warmth flow through his body, spreading all the way into the tips of his fingers.

_Clink, clink, clink, clink!_ The sound of Abe’s fork against his plate woke Marshall out of his wonderland. He turned to look at Abe who raised his glass towards him. 

“To Marshall! Finally there is one useful Bard in the entire server,” Abe chuckled as Marshall pulled a face. “Alright jokes aside, Marshall, we’re so happy that you joined us just a few weeks ago. You’ll always have a place here in our Guild family.” Abe lifted up his glass again to a chorus of “Hear, Hears!” along the table. They all chugged their sodas and clunked down their glasses. As conversation broke out among the table, Sam turned towards Marshall.

“How have you been feeling? I know you went to the Doctor’s yesterday,” Sam peered at Marshall with a concerned look on her face, her hand reaching out to brush Marshall’s arm. His face flushed slightly at the touch. 

“Oh I’m alright Sam! Haha no worries, just a checkup. Plus, my doctor finally vanquished Mortimer, so it’s a win-win!” Marshall shook his bare, right wrist in front of Sam to show her. Her eyes lit up and she moved her hand down to his wrist to examine it. 

“Ha! Does this mean you’ll be able to do a new series on that horror game you were thinking about earlier? Like that new zombie game, the Darkest Night?” Sam’s eyes sparkled up at Marshall, and he beamed back at her.

“Oh YEAH that sounds like a great idea! I’m super pumped to try that game out, I’ll definitely have to turn that into a series.” 

As the conversation pulsed back and forth between Marshall and Sam, an eye at the other end of the table fixed itself upon the spectacle. Vikki had been peering slightly out of the corner of her eye at the pair as she conversed with Angela. The longer she kept her eye on them, the more a smile started to etch itself upon her face. 

After the last slice of pizza was devoured, Abe stood up from the table. The conversation died down as the rest of the Guild members turned their gaze towards their leader. 

“Alright you all know what time it is. To your battle stations!” He commanded, pointing a hand towards the flashing lights of the arcade behind him. Chairs scraped against the tiling, as everyone started standing up and making their way into the depths of the arcade. Marshall shot out of his seat like a bullet. He turned to Sam as she stood up out of her chair. 

“Hey Sam,” Marshall gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Were you thinking of playing Gauntlet?” 

“Oh yeah I was!” Sam beamed at him, “Would you want to watch?’

Marshall nodded eagerly and the two walked over to the bright, flashing lights of the machine in the corner. Their animated conversation continued from earlier as Sam started up the game.

Vikki walked a few paces away eyeing them carefully. She watched Sam’s fingers move expertly between the buttons, and the subsequent cheers and whistles from Marshall. Vikki caught every quick glance between the pair. Marshall’s advances to close the distance until his and Sam’s shoulders were almost touching was not missed by her. Vikki’s small smile now grew into a larger grin. She was so completely mesmerized by the dynamic between Sam and Marshall that she did not hear when Angela called her name. 

“VIKKI,” Angela stepped down from the DDR machine she was on, and waved her hand near Vikki’s face. Vikki shook her head, as if awakening from a dream, and turned her head towards Angela.

“Oh?”

“Vikki did you not hear what I just said?” 

Vikki paused for a moment before replying quietly, “Oh no... sorry Angela.” She let out a content sigh. Angela brushed her red hair out of her face and eyed Vikki carefully. 

“What were you looking at?”

“What? Oh...nothing.” Vikki hadn’t realized she had turned directly back at Sam and Marshall again before Angela followed her gaze. Angela’s eyes bobbed up and down studying them closely, realizing the dangerous lack of distance between the two. Her face changed colors faster than a traffic light as the shock finally registered. 

“MARSH-?” was all Angela could screech out before Vikki swiftly and deftly flung her hand over Angela’s mouth. Angela’s eyes widened, and she was about to protest against this injustice, but Vikki’s curt nod silenced her. 

“I can’t believe it.” Angela whispered fiercely, “Marshmellow of all people. How? When? Has it been since he’s joined? Isn’t this all out of the blue?”

“If you think about it, it’s not that surprising,” A deep voice chuckled behind them. Angela jumped almost a foot in the air while Vikki remained unperturbed. Abe had appeared silently behind them, his dark eyes also closely following the pair at the glowing machine. 

“You... you knew Abe?” Angela spluttered while throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, “Am I the last to know?”

“Seems like it,” Olivia now appeared by their side, with Edgar close on her tail carrying a mountain of tickets in his hands. Angela’s mouth fell open as Olivia smiled devilishly while typing a response on her phone, “Only an ignoramus can’t see what’s going on here.”

The viewing party continued to watch Marshall and Sam with loving adoration the same way parents fondled after their newborn child. It was only after electronic lights swirled across the screen and Marshall’s victory dance as Sam finished her game, did the party realize the curious sight they might create once the pair turned around.

“Disperse, DISPERSE,” Abe muttered as each of the Guild members scattered to opposite corners of the Arcade, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Angela started dancing on the DDR platform even though there was no song playing, Olivia and Edgar whizzed their way back over to shoot some hoops, Vikki quickly sat herself down at a horror game, and Abe started to fake some practice punches in front of the Test Your Strength boxing machine. They were right on time as Sam and Marshall turned around laughing joyfully, unaware of the mania that took place mere seconds beforehand. 

Sam looked down at the time on her phone, a small frown appearing on her face. “Oh it’s getting late I should be getting back. I left Bowser with Ms. Whipple, I don’t want to inconvenience her too long.” 

“If you’re leaving I’ll walk with you.” Marshall piped up. Marshall at first thought he imagined it, but a small blush formed on Sam’s cheeks. He felt a similar warmth spread on his face. At this point Angela, Vikki, Abe, Olivia and Edgar all turned their heads in unison to smirk at each other. Thankfully, neither Marshall nor Sam noticed. Sam beamed up at Marshall and placed a hand on his arm. Marshall could feel his pulse quicken at the touch. Once Sam let go, the warmth left Marshall’s body. She turned, and then walked towards Abe.

“Hey Abe, thanks again for buying dinner” Sam waved at him. Abe smiled at her and relaxed his charade in front of the boxing bag. 

“Hey no problem! Marshall did I hear you’ll walk with her?” Abe nodded towards Marshall who was standing just a few feet behind her.

“Of course!” Marshall put both hands on his hips as he tried to make himself as tall as possible in front of Abe’s imposing figure. Abe peered down at him and then broke into a wide grin.

“Alright well then you two have a fun walk home,” The words dripped out of Abe’s mouth as Sam and Marshall turned to leave. Marshall whipped his head around to find Abe winking at him. He snuck a quick glance at Sam in front of him to make sure she wasn’t looking, and nodded gratefully at Abe. 

“Good night everyone,” Sam raised her voice, turning around and waving at the rest of the Guild members. Marshall mimicked Sam returning to wave at the rest of the Guild.

“Good night you two!” They all repeated back, watching Sam and Marshall leave through the pizzeria entrance. As soon as the bell tinkled signaling their exit, Abe, Angela, Vikki, Olivia, and Edgar rushed to the door. Dallas had been in the back of the arcade during all their shenanigans, and had only just observed the Guild’s strange behavior. He sauntered forward, hands in his pockets. 

“What are you noobs looking at?” Dallas spat with an annoyed look on his face. “Why the obsession with Marshall?”

“Aaaaand Dallas has just proven my point,” the robotic voice from Olivia’s phone spluttered out, as Olivia smugly shook her head from side to side at Dallas’ confusion. Dallas just scowled darkly. While he returned to the whirring sound of the machines in the background, the rest of the Guild pressed themselves against the glass as their eyes followed the retreating figures of Sam and Marshall. They watched with wonderment, hoping that they could catch a glimpse of the exact moment when the affections between their two friends would finally emerge directly into the light.


	2. Come Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall and Sam are walking back to their apartment building until they decide to take a slight detour...

The sun was just starting to kiss the horizon as Marshall and Sam crossed the parking lot in front of Franky’s. The murmur of the distant traffic produced a soothing ambience, and there was a faint smell of summer rain in the air. 

“I can’t believe we finally found ourselves a useful Bard!” Sam teased, playfully poking Marshall in the arm as they crossed the street, stepping up onto the sidewalk on the other side. 

Marshall faked a look of pure horror, “HEY now! How dare you be prejudiced against the Bard class! I’ll have you know our song and general merrymaking is not something to mess around with.” 

Their laughter floated into the air, adding harmonious notes to the evening soundtrack. The heat had simmered down and a cool breeze enveloped them both. Sam shivered slightly, causing Marshall to shoot her a concerned glance. 

“Are you a little cold?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah a bit, but I get cold pretty easily.”

“Do you want my sweatshirt?” Marshall started to tug at the hem before Sam reached out to place a hand on top of his.

“Don’t worry Marshall, I’m good. I don’t want to rob you of it, it looks really comfy.” Sam broke into a smile, the breeze swirling pieces of her hair delicately in front of her face. 

Marshall’s heart tripped, skipping several beats. A slight panic rose in him. His thoughts started to spiral, wondering if this was a subtle rejection. He would have continued to let these manic thoughts consume him, had Sam not moved her hand up to brush against his arm. He looked down into her wide, brown eyes, like a puppy’s, gazing up at him. All his previous thoughts pooled together, trickling out of his head. Marshall beamed, “Well then maybe we should pick up the pace! Get that blood flowing to warm ourselves up!” Marshall pumped a fist in the air, as a coach cheering on his team would. Sam chuckled in response and followed his lead. 

While Marshall and Sam’s pace had quickened to the tempo of a march along the sidewalk downtown, their shadows on the ground betrayed their movements for what it really was - a dance. Their figures moved seamlessly, gracefully weaving around each other. Their steps were in harmonious synchrony. As they continued to glide in tandem, passersby couldn’t help but glance at Sam and Marshall and smile. 

After a few minutes, but to Marshall and Sam what felt like seconds, they reached the corner of 1st and Taylor - the halfway point of their journey. Marshall turned to cross the street in the direction towards their apartment building. He was about to set an enormous foot down upon the street when Sam tugged hard at his sleeve. Marshall turned to look at her, astonished. 

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to cut through the park?” Sam looked up at Marshall, her eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow while glancing down at her.

“Oh? And why’s that? You know that home is...this way,” Marshall gestured with his hand pointing west. 

“Oh I- I know, but I thought it could be fun to walk through the park at this time of night. Get some more fresh air,” Sam replied, pointing eastward. 

“Didn’t you say earlier that you needed to get home to retrieve your cute doggo from Ms. Whipple?” Marshall intensified his stare down at her. 

Sam bit her lip and pouted, “Well not right away, and besides this isn’t really like a detour is it? More like taking the scenic route! Think of it as a side quest before we return to our main mission of arriving back.”

Marshall took a step towards her, grinning, “Well then, you lead the way and I’ll follow!”

Sam wriggled delightedly, and tugged on his arm once more. Marshall proceeded to follow in line with her as they crossed under the entrance to the park. 

They filled the evening air with discussions of Evermake, embarrassing moments, family struggles, and hopes and dreams for the future. Pebbles crunched underneath their feet as they strolled along the path. As Sam and Marshall delved further into the heart of the wilderness, the path began to narrow and foliage grew more plentiful. The hum of the cicadas lulled, and faint stars twinkled in the night sky. 

Sam and Marshall’s animated conversation then suddenly cut off as they reached the edge of the trail. A wooden boardwalk now opened up in front of them, stretching across an expansive pond dotted with lily pads and cattails. Two willow trees flanked the entrance, and as a breeze rumbled through, their arms raised delicately in the wind, gesturing towards them to continue onwards. Marshall pivoted to look at Sam, feeling a shift in the energy between them. She turned towards Marshall, looking suddenly serious. Sam nudged her head forward, while stepping onto the boardwalk. Marshall took a deep breath, and followed. 

As the pair walked in complete silence across the bridge, the nature surrounding them stirred. Dragonflies filled the air with a whirring noise as they weaved their way between the lily pads. Fireflies started to awaken and stretch their wings, their lights twinkling off the water’s reflection. A faint bubbling noise emanated from the pond as Koi fish poked their heads up out of the water. And the sun was now lapping lazily along the horizon’s edge, shedding its last golden rays to bath the pair in warmth. 

Yet, most of this was lost on Marshall as his attention was fixated solely on Sam, who was just a few paces in front of him. She held her hands behind her back as she took careful steps forward, her hair fluttering in the breeze. Marshall was trying to keep his heart rate under his control as he looked at her, but was failing miserably. 

Sam stopped suddenly, and turned to lean over the railing. She lifted her head to drink in the last of the sun’s rays and Marshall, completely mesmerized, watched the light glimmer off of her eyes. Sam inhaled deeply. 

“It’s so beautiful here,” Sam breathed. She closed her eyes gently, letting the sunlight caress her face. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Marshall saw the words escape his mouth, and float away with the breeze before he could grab them. Panic reared its ugly head once more inside him as he saw Sam’s eyes fly wide open. Thoughts swirled around his head as Marshall tried to think of several ways to salvage himself. A furious blush formed as he scratched the back of his neck.

But then he saw Sam turn towards him. Saw the way her smile lit up. Saw the scarlet blush blossoming on her cheeks. Saw her take a few steps toward him until she took his hand in hers. And saw the way she looked at him with complete, and indisputable adoration. 

“Marshall…” Sam started her sentence but trailed off. Yet, there was no need to finish it. The unspoken end of the sentence hung acknowledged in the air between them. Tears welled in the base of Marshall’s eyes as he laced his fingers with hers, and lifted his other hand to cup Sam’s head up towards him. 

Everything had fallen deathly quiet. Everything was still. The only sound Marshall could hear was the blood whirling around his head and the pounding of his heart. The beat quickened to a furious pace as he saw Sam lean towards him, her eyes gazing tenderly up at him. Marshall leaned down to meet her, his eyes fluttering to a close as his lips pressed against hers. 

The world stopped.

It was fireworks, thunderstorms, tidal waves, and hurricanes. It was powerful, terrifying, captivating, and absolutely _beautiful_. Marshall collided against the full weight of the spell Sam had cast over him. Her taste fueling the ember inside him into a raging wildfire. He fell blissfully into her as they deepened the kiss. For several tender moments they stayed this way, completely submerging themselves in the depths of each other, only coming up for air once they ran out of oxygen. 

Goofy grins plastered themselves across Sam and Marshall’s faces as they opened their eyes to look at one another. A delighted laugh escaped their lips as they embraced each other, rocking slowly side to side. 

“Ok now I’m curious, how long have you…?” Marshall let the question fade off as Sam’s smile transformed into a smirk. 

“Marshall I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.”

“Oh HO HO, reallyyyyyy?” Marshall replied, grinning devilishly at Sam. 

“And I could tell you’ve had a crush on me too,” The smirk deepened on Sam’s face as Marshall’s jaw dropped. 

“Wait... w-what, HOLD ON NOW,” Marshall was squinting down at Sam now, confusion painted across his face “Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve kissed like, weeks ago!”

Sam sighed and lifted her hand, shaking her wrist in front of him. Marshall huffed and slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation. 

“God damn Mortimer, may you rot in heart monitor hell,” He muttered. Sam laughed and Marshall pecked her gingerly on the forehead. 

They continued to sway back and forth on the boardwalk until they noticed the sun sink further beneath the horizon line, the light fading from the evening sky. 

“We should probably start making our way home,” Sam chewed her lip, but then her eyes lit up, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun on the way back.”

Marshall’s eyes widened at these words, the devilish grin returning on his face. 

“I like the way you think Sam Young,” He chuckled as he let Sam lead him across the other end of the bridge. They turned one to look one last time, before leaving their idyllic Wonderland behind them.

What had taken Sam and Marshall a mere 10 minutes to reach the halfway point home, took them a full 45 minutes to complete the other half of the journey. They continued to make slight ‘detours’ where one would lean the other against trees, buildings, and cars to sneak in some sweet kisses. Even as they made their way up their apartment building staircase, they had to stop on each landing to get several kisses in before their patience wore out. But once they finally reached the third floor, Marshall and Sam let go of each other’s hands and shuffled slowly over to her front door. They left a little space between them, as if silently acknowledging their beautiful evening was unfortunately coming to an end. Sam turned towards Marshall and looked up expectantly up at him.

“Well, this is me,” She smiled, glancing towards the door. While the dusk light was only crawling in at this point, dimly lighting the hallway, Marshall could see the twinge of sadness etched across her face. His face fell, but then he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Sam’s, eliciting a giggle from her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you tomorrow, won’t I?” Marshall pulled his face away from hers to read her expression. Sam looked directly into his eyes and smiled. 

“You’ll see me tomorrow,” Sam nodded her head. Marshall released an exaggerated sigh, and pecked her on the nose. He was about to turn towards his apartment when he felt a strong tug. A gasp escaped him as he realized Sam had hooked one arm through his sweatshirt flap and the other was tugging at the cords of his hoodie, pulling him down towards him. Marshall had to brace his hands on either side of her against the door to steady himself. He only had a quick moment to see the fiercely determined look on Sam’s face before she pulled him into a deep kiss. Marshall melted completely. He slowly moved his hands into her hair, and then trailed them down to her waist. They sunk deeper, exploring the wonders of each other before finally coming up, gasping for air. Marshall shook his head from side to side and let out a few coughs to reorient himself as Sam opened her wide eyes, her hands still tightly clinging onto him. 

“Phew that was…. wow,” Marshall stuttered a few steps back once Sam released him, dazed. She smirked. 

“Well, I will definitely be seeing...” Marshall pointed a finger at Sam, “you tomorrow.” He then pretended to walk dizzily back to his apartment, stepping in a zig-zag formation. Sam covered her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she watched his bit. Marshall unlocked his door, turned to smile at Sam, and walked through it. But just as soon as he was out of view, Marshall popped his head out the door, catching Sam off guard. When her eyes met his, Marshall wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before popping back in and shutting the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stream of laughter erupted from Sam as she attempted to open her door several times amidst the fit of giggles. Once she was finally able to open it, however, her laughter cut off abruptly at the sight of Ms. Whipple standing a mere few mere feet in front of her, a bucket of popcorn in her hand. 

“OH! Ms. Whipple!” Sam’s voice rose a lot higher than she wanted it to. Ms. Whipple looked at her and chuckled mischievously.

“I’m guessing you had a fun evening?” Ms. Whipple’s eyes had the same devilish gleam that Sam had only witnessed before when Ms. Whipple watched her twisted true crime stories on TV. 

“Oh yeah, I was out with just some friends,” Sam’s breathing became more erratic, betraying any calm demeanor Sam was desperately trying to portray. 

“Mmmmhmmmm, just some friends,” Ms. Whipple winked at her. She grabbed her keys off the counter top and pointed towards the couch, “Bowser was a good boy as usual. Poor angel is passed out, sound asleep.” Sam peered around Ms. Whipple to witness her dog Bowser snoring, belly up on the couch, his stomach bulging. She smiled. 

“Thanks again for everything. I should probably get to bed now it’s been such a long day,” Sam faked a yawn, but Ms. Whipple took the queue anyways and stepped through her door. 

“Have a good night dear, that is if you really are going to bed,” Ms. Whipple lingered long enough to witness the effect her words had on Sam before descending down the staircase. Sam quickly shut the door behind her, bracing herself against it, breathing heavily. She scrunched up her face and grimaced.

“She totally was looking through the peephole,” Sam groaned softly. She rubbed her face, and walked quietly to her bathroom. 

As she got ready for bed, Sam kept subconsciously touching her lips. She couldn’t believe what had happened, couldn’t have fathomed how happy she would be in this moment. The feelings of exhilaration and glee were so overwhelming, she thought she might explode. Her head swirled dizzyingly with thoughts of Marshall and the day’s previous events. She was so consumed in thought that she forgot to change out of her dress before tucking herself into bed. 

However, as Sam tried to fall asleep, thoughts kept erupting in her head, keeping her hopelessly awake. She tossed and turned, hoping a more comfortable position would rock her asleep, but it was to no avail. She was trembling all over. It wasn’t until her alarm clock read past midnight that Sam frustratingly hopped out of bed to go splash water on her face. Her feet tiptoed quickly across the cold floor and maneuvered their way into the bathroom. Sam, furiously trembling, spun on the handle with all her might, ice cold water gushing out of the faucet head. She cupped her hands and splashed water in her face over and over again. But the trembling didn’t stop. 

Sam exasperatingly turned the faucet off and leaned her head down, both hands gripping the sides of the sink so tightly her knuckles were turning white. The trembling continued, but Sam now felt something deep within her awaken. She could feel its low grumble turn into a deafening roar. It felt like fire, burning and all-consuming. She lifted her head out of the sink basin and up towards the mirror, but as she looked at her reflection she did a double take. There Sam saw something wild in herself she hadn’t seen before. Her hair was slightly tousled, her dress partly undone, and her mouth was agape. But it was her eyes that fascinated her. There was a small growing redness to them, like a glowing ember. Sam stared back mesmerized, before smiling wickedly at her reflection:

She wanted more. 

_Now._


	3. Follow the Light

There had been a part of her that was adrift at sea. It had laid dormant, slumbering quietly aboard its vessel on the still waters. Fog had blanketed around it, enshrouding it from the outside world. And here it had laid peacefully undisturbed for many days and many nights.

But now it was awake.

As time had crawled its way forward, the fog began to lift. Water lapped against the vessel as the tides had started to ebb and flow. The ship had begun to rock, slowly tilting side to side amongst the waves. And this disturbance had awoken a part of her.

As it arose, it finally drank in its surroundings. It registered the siren call of the beam of light in the distance, peeking its way through the last remnants of the mist. It took control of the wheel and steered the ship in the direction of the light. Over the past several weeks it had traveled closer and closer until the shore appeared, a lighthouse visible amongst the cliffs. 

And today it had finally reached land. It had anchored the ship and walked ashore. It shifted its focus to the path weaving its way up the cliffs. The revolving light had called to it, inviting it to come closer. And this part of her turned to answer the call, its eyes fixated on the scarlet beam with hypnotic allurement.

And Sam intended to follow that light. 

She took one last look at her reflection before turning around. The trembling had assuaged, her determination propelling her forward. Each step was filled with assured steadiness as she voyaged forth on the pilgrimage in front of her. 

As Sam strode across her living room, she paused in front of Bowser. He snores, obliviously immersed in doggy dreams on the couch. She ruffled his fur gently, trying not to wake him.

“You chase those squirrels Bowser. Don’t worry I’ll be back...soon,” Sam whispered. She picked up the Princess Plum doll that had fallen to the floor and placed it next to her beloved doggo. She gently patted the top of his head before standing upright and striding over to her patio door. It slid open with a slight squeak. Sam strode out into the evening air, and slid the door quietly behind her. 

The full moon greeted her with open arms as Sam stepped out into the cool evening air. The light washed over her. She stopped for a moment to relish the night sky. When she finally turned her attention away from the stars, she noticed the moonlit path in front of her, and smiled. She stepped forward, her footsteps smacking loudly against the concrete.

_Thump._

How long had she liked Marshall for? 

_Thump._

Her feelings for him had festered for a while, but she knew she couldn’t act on them until his heart had recovered.

_Thump._

But then yesterday... yesterday was magic.

_Thump._

She remembered the way he looked at her. The way he called her beautiful. 

_Thump._

She remembered the taste of him on her lips. His warm breath on her face.

_Thump._

Then she remembered when Marshall turned to leave, and how the lust within her had serpentined around her spine. How it strangled every nerve. How she sprung into action.

_Thump._

And now she craved more.

She reached the three foot barrier separating the space between their patios. Sam hitched up her sundress and meticulously swung her legs over, landing deftly on the other side. She turned her head to face the screen door to her right. 

Sam almost jumped a foot in the air as she stared at Marshall just directly on the other side of the door. He was looking up pensievely at the moon, his arms crossed over his chest. Heat flushed into her cheeks as realization hit her that he was standing there wearing only black briefs.

Marshall’s eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden movement on his patio. She could see him shake his head slightly as if trying to affirm that she wasn’t a figment of his imagination. His face changed from one of astonishment, to adoration, to confusion all within a manner of seconds. He slid open the screen door. 

“Sam are you alright…..” The words had barely ushered forth before Sam crossed the threshold and laid a hand upon Marshall’s bare chest. She pushed him back against the wall, pinning him. His face was cast in shadows, but the shock that crossed it was palpable. 

“I want _you_ ” Sam declared fiercely, looking Marshall straight in the eye.

“I want _all of you_ ” Sam’s eyes were ablaze. She felt his heartbeat quicken underneath her palm. Marshall inhaled sharply. Time stilled as she stared at him, awaiting a response. 

And then Marshall leaned his head forward, raising it into the moonlight. And in that moment, the beat of Sam’s heart crescendoed. A heat wave rolled through her as she stared into his eyes.

His eyes that were tinged with scarlet. 

Marshall dipped down and gently placed a kiss at the base of her neck. A quiet moan escaped Sam’s lips. He continued his kisses upwards, stopping along her jawline. Sam’s breathing intensified as she felt his hot breath against her neck. She weakened, her hand releasing its pressure against his chest. 

As soon as Sam’s hand slackened, Marshall pounced. He hooked his arm around her waist and spun her, placing her against the wall where he had been just mere seconds earlier. Sam gasped as Marshall slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her. His eyes were glowing like hot coals.

“Are you sure?” Marshall asked. His face was right in front of hers, noses almost touching. A devilish grin was peeking from the corners of his mouth. Sam was so close she could see the flame dance wildly in his eyes. The desire within her howled.

“Yes” 

That was all Marshall needed. He reached down and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam looked down into Marshall’s eyes, and cupped his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

He turned around slowly, carrying her tightly against him. He halted at the edge of his bed and dropped her gently, laying her head against one of the pillows. Marshall climbed gingerly on top of her and rested a knee against either side of her hips. He laced his fingers in hers and pressed her hands deeper into the mattress. As Marshall hovered over her, drinking her in, Sam’s heart rattled frantically against her ribcage, screaming. 

Marshall narrowed his eyes, “You just need to promise me one thing Sam.”

“Anything,” she breathed. 

“You need to promise me... that there will be plenty of cuddles afterwards,” Marshall deadpanned.

A smile crept across her lips, “Marshall don’t worry, there will be so many cuddles afterwards.”

Marshall wiggled his butt in response and a wolfish grin spread across his face. He leaned forward. As his lips met hers, Sam felt a fire erupt deep within her throat. She craved his taste, and pressed her tongue further into his mouth. A loud moan escaped her, and she could feel a chuckle vibrate within him. 

Marshall unclasped one of his hands and brushed a finger against her chin. It lingered there for a moment, before descending slowly down her neck. A trail of heat was laid in its wake as his finger continued to lower until it reached the top button of her dress. Marshall released their kiss, and lifted his head to look Sam directly in the eye, silently asking for permission. Sam nodded her head. Marshall grinned excitedly. 

His hand delicately unclasped the top button, and repeated downward, undoing each button slowly. He unwrapped each side of the dress and peeled it off her body, revealing an ivory bra and panties underneath. Marshall’s eyes widened, and he delicately placed a hand on top of her navel. Sam, feeling the radiating heat of him against her bare skin, quivered. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop at any point,” Marshall murmured affectionately, watching her body rise and fall against the palm of his hand. 

“I will,” Sam raised her head slightly to look Marshall directly in the eye, “But for now, don’t you _dare_ stop Marshall Law.”

A devilish smirk appeared on Marshall’s face. As his hand crawled upwards along her skin, Sam could feel the heat inside her travel further below her navel. Beads of sweat formed on her face as she struggled to compose herself. Marshall slipped his hand below the underwire of her bra, and used his finger to gently caress the sides of her breasts. Before she could stop herself, Sam emitted another, louder moan. Marshall chuckled. 

He slipped his hand over her side and swept it under her back. With a quick jerk he expertly unclasped her bra. Marshall tugged gently and slipped it carefully over Sam’s arms. He sat upright.

“Wowza,” Marshall whistled as he stared down at Sam’s heaving breasts. He wiggled his butt once more as he placed his head squarely between them. He looked up goofily at Sam and she erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh… my… gosh… Marshall,” Sam gasped each word through her giggle fit. Marshall laughed lightly. He stared back at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” He breathed, looking directly into her eyes. 

A blush swept across her face and she smiled. She raised her hand, and gently tousled Marshall’s hair. Then to her complete shock, Marshall buried his face in her cleavage, planting passionate kisses. Sam felt a nerve shoot through her spine like a hot wire. Marshall continued to leave little kisses until he trailed his tongue gently over one of her breasts and took it in his mouth. Sam gasped as her spine arched in response. Sweat was now glistening on her skin, her body positively trembling with anticipation. 

Marshall slowly started to trail the kisses lower along her body as his hands slid down her sides. He suddenly halted, his mouth hovering above her navel. Marshall looked pensive for a second before blowing a loud, wet raspberry against her stomach. 

“Mar….SHALL!” Sam heaved, tears forming in her eyes from the laughter. 

“I’m SORRY, I couldn’t help myself!” Marshall laughed wickedly back. 

Then he continued the kisses, cutting off all her laughter and eliciting another, louder moan. He grazed his hands across each of her thighs, feeling them shake underneath his touch. Once his mouth had reached the hem of her panties he stopped, raising his head to look her directly in the eye.

Sam peered down her naked torso to see Marshall’s head planted firmly between her thighs, his ravenous eyes staring back at her. A throbbing pulsed rapidly between her legs. Sam could feel a wetness starting to form. Sweat was now trickling down her face, and her labored breathing intensified. Her eyes flew open frantically as she watched Marshall lower his head. He never averted his eyes from hers as he grabbed the hem of her panties with his teeth, and pulled. 

“Unfff…” A mix between a groan and a whine escaped Sam’s lips. 

Marshall pulled her underwear gingerly off her legs, and dropped them gently on the floor. He turned back to Sam to savor her naked body. His eyes narrowed in delight. 

He planted passionate kisses on the inside of her legs, and slowly started making his way down, down, down, until….

“AGHHH,”An electric current shot rapidly up Sam’s spine. Her head was spinning dizzyingly as she clutched onto the sheets for dear life. Nerves were firing off all over her body as she felt his tongue meander its way around her clit. Sam was almost at a breaking point, shaking furiously.

“M-marshall...,” Sam could barely get the words out now, “...p-p-please…n-now...”

Marshall wriggled his eyebrows in delight, “HANG IN THERE BABY, one second!”

He hopped off the bed, bounding towards the nightstand at the side. Sam heard Marshall open the drawer and rustle through it before pulling out a small, gold-foiled square. He ripped it open and slid his briefs off. Sam’s eyes popped out of her head at the sight of his erection. Lust now completely engulfed her. It screamed at Marshall to come inside. 

Marshall returned to the bed, and climbed on top of her. The feeling of his hot flesh against hers made Sam feel ready to pass out. He gazed into her eyes.

“Are you ready?” Marshall asked, caressing her cheek gently. 

“Yes.”

Sam gasped as he slowly entered her, feeling the weight of him inside her. Marshall moaned. He started to thrust slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. Sam moved her hips in tandem with him. 

“You feel amazing,” Marshall breathed as he left several kisses across her clavicle. He kept thrusting slowly as Sam felt something enormous well up inside her. Her hands made their way up into his loose dark hair, pulling on the strands. 

“F-...faster !” Sam moaned loudly. Marshall quickened the pace, the thrusts becoming deeper and all encompassing. Groans erupted from either of their mouths as the thrusts repeated. Nerves like thorns were pricking her skin in a sporadic fashion. Sam could feel the pressure building, and building. It flew along her spine, shooting her back upwards. Her mouth fell open as a wave of pressure rose inside her body. She could feel Marshall tense up inside her, his groans becoming louder. Sam clutched tighter onto his hair, almost pulling out the strands. 

“MARSHALLLLL….!” His name erupted out of her mouth, as she felt a euphoric release. She fell against the bed. She felt Marshall writhe inside her, yelling out as he released. He collapsed against her. 

Their labored breathing hung heavy in the air. Content sighs escaped them, as huge smiles plastered themselves across their sweaty faces. 

“How you doing?” Marshall asked jokingly, admiring the dazed look on Sam’s face.

“Ahhhh….” She sighed contentedly. Marshall smiled and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth, before rubbing his nose against hers.

“I’ll be right back - don’t go anywhere,” Marshall hopped off her as he jogged over to the bathroom. Sam was happy to lie still and stay in her own little land of wonderment. She grinned sheepishly, fully enjoying the post-coital high. As she laid there and the sweat began to dry, she felt a chill creep over her. Sam started to shake. She was missing the heat of Marshall’s touch. 

Marshall walked back into the room to witness Sam shivering furiously. He rushed over.

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” Marshall cooed affectionately as he crawled into the bed with her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His body heat made her feel as if she was stepping into a warm bath. Sam immediately relaxed and nestled her head against his chest. Marshall kissed the top of her head.

“Well it’s a good thing I got soundproofing for the apartment,” Marshall teased. Sam laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. 

“I wasn’t the only one who was loud,” She teased back. Marshall chuckled and clutched her tighter against his chest as Sam wrapped herself around him.

And they stayed this way. Sam and Marshall conversed further into the night, blissfully wrapped in each other's arms, until yawns trickled out of their mouths, and their eyelids felt heavy. They soon fell sound asleep, comforted by the presence of each other.


	4. How To: Make Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, and Sam realizes she needs to return back to her apartment to take care of Bowser. She decides to invite Marshall back along with her for some breakfast.

Dawn light filtered slowly through the screen doors and washed the room in a rainbow of subdued pinks, ambers, and yellows. It tiptoed slowly across the bed where the two lovers laid, nestled closely together. This gradual shift from night to morning caused one of them to stir.

Sam peeked one of her eyes open and glanced at the man resting beside her. Marshall was sound asleep, breathing quietly. His eyelids fluttered slightly as his chest rose and fell. He had a small smile across his face. 

“...Banana pancakes….” Marshall murmured softly. A quiet snore escaped his mouth. Sam smiled warmly as she stared at him. She couldn’t have fathomed yesterday that she would be here, lying in bed with the man she had held the deepest of affections for the past several weeks. Yet here she was, and she did not know how there could be any person on earth more happy than she. 

Sam trailed a curious finger over his chest hair and slowly twirled it. Her eyes followed her finger upwards as she explored every crevice of his toned chest. Once she was finished, she moved to trace his jawline. Sam stared in wonderment at the way he looked in the morning light. He looked so handsome lying there beside her. She sighed achingly. She brushed her hand against his stubble, loving the way it gently pricked her skin. The temptation was too great now. Sam reached up and gently placed a kiss on his chin. Marshall stirred suddenly. Sam quickly recoiled and pulled away from him, praying she didn’t wake him out of his peaceful slumber.

Marshall opened one eye slowly and peered down at the guilty look on Sam’s face. He grinned and shifted his weight to wrap his arms around her midsection, pulling her closer to him.

“Well, well look who’s up already,” Marshall breathed quietly. 

“I’m so sorry Marshall I didn’t mean to wake you!” A blush swept across Sam's face as she shook her head apologetically. Marshall lifted a hand to raise her chin up to him. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. 

“Never apologize,” Marshall opened both of his eyes now, “Having you here to wake me up in the morning is the best start to the day that I could ask for.” He stared adoringly into her eyes. Sam melted in his gaze as a warmth enveloped her. She snuggled closer to him. 

Sam could have stayed this way forever. The feeling of Marshall’s bare skin against hers was heaven. She wanted to remain in their blissful utopia, had realization not struck her suddenly.

“BOWSER!” Sam cried out, jerking upright. She wrenched free of Marshall’s arms as he sat there stunned. The alarm clock next to the bed read 5:35am as Sam whipped around to stare at it in horror. She lifted the sheet off of her body and stood up. The sudden blood rush caused her to stumble to the floor. Sam groaned. She quickly recovered, and scooped her underthings from off the ground. Marshall had sat himself upright so he could watch the curious scene unfold in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry Marshall I need to get back over to my apartment to feed Bowser. He’s going to wonder where I am,” Sam huffed as she tugged her underwear up over her legs. Marshall eyed her with rapt attentiveness, drinking in the beautiful woman in front of him. 

“No worries I understand,” Marshall said as he watched Sam peer down at her dress with slight disgust. 

“Ugh I don’t know if I want to slip this on again. I wish I had something more comfy,” Sam lifted up her sundress between her fingers, narrowing her eyes. 

“I have something you can wear instead. Do you want an oversized T-shirt?” Marshall asked. Sam turned to face him and her eyes sparkled.

“Oh my gosh, yes please!” She wiggled delightedly. Marshall beamed at her and stood up out of the bed. As he crossed the hallway into his bedroom, Sam’s eyes narrowed at the salaciousness of his naked body. She observed the way his hair shone in the dawn light, the handsome stubble across his face, the curve of his abs, the trail of hair that led from his navel down to his...

Sam shook her head as heat flooded her. She needed to stay focused, now was not the time. 

Marshall returned, carrying an extra large blue T-Shirt in his hands. He had changed and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie. He handed the shirt over to Sam. She slipped it on and realized it had a giant State Marshal’s badge across its front. Sam smiled. Marshall had given her his signature Viewtube shirt. She lifted up a sleeve and sniffed. It even smelled strongly of him. Sam’s smile widened. She wondered whether she could devise a clever plan to steal, no, _permanently keep_ his shirt. 

Sam shook her head, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She took hold of Marshall’s hand. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Sam asked. Marshall beamed at her.

“Of course! I thought you’d never ask,” Marshall replied as he laced his fingers in hers.

“Alright then let’s go!” Sam turned towards his patio doors. Marshall stared at her in confusion. 

“You know we can go through the front door right? Like people normally do?” Marshall raised an eyebrow quizzically at her. Sam stared at him, embarrassed.

“I locked my front door last night and didn’t bring my keys along with when I… ahh… came over last night,” Sam blushed deeply at these words. Marshall burst out laughing.

“HAHA, I nearly forgot that you slyly snuck up on me last night. Alright then, the adventurous route it is!” Marshall followed closely behind her as Sam waddled forward. She slid open the screen door and they crossed Marshall’s patio. Sam lumbered forth towards the barrier between their balconies and groaned loudly as she tried stretching her leg over. She was shaking slightly as Marshall rushed up to her, fearful that she might fall. 

“Sam are you alright?” Marshall asked, resting a hand against her back. Sam turned to him, blushing furiously

“I’m… uh a bit sore… down there,” Sam muttered while avoiding his gaze. Her blush had returned at a furious rate. Marshall chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“I wonder who this handsome devil is that made you so sore,” Marshall said, smirking slightly. Sam shook her head and sighed audibly. 

“Oh my goodness Marshall,” Her feet landed on her patio but not before she emitted a slight groan. Marshall quickly slipped over the barrier and followed closely behind. Sam turned her head and cupped her eyes against the door, peering inside her apartment. Thankfully, she witnessed Bowser still sound asleep on the couch with his Princess Plum doll nestled under his paws. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Phew, ok he’s still asleep. Let’s try to be really quiet so we don’t wake him,” Sam said as she slid the screen door open as quietly as possible. She and Marshall stepped gingerly through it. As they tip toed inside, however, the wood groaned under their weight. Bowser’s ears perked up. He picked his head up slowly and turned towards the disturbance. He peered his eyes sleepily at them before registering that there was an additional person standing there. Bowser leapt magnificently off the couch and bounded towards them. 

Thankfully while Bowser had in the past been wary of Marshall, he had come to grow accustomed towards him and even tolerated Marshall presently. Bowser stopped and wagged his tail in front of them enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the fact that his owner had not been present during the night. 

“How’s my good boy!” Sam dipped down and rustled her beloved doggo’s head. Bowser rolled over and lolled out his tongue as Sam gave him loving belly scritches. When she stopped, Bowser widened his eyes and begged.

“Alright don’t worry Bowser, food is on the way!” Sam crossed over to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a large bag of kibble. She knelt down by the bowl on the floor. The dog food rattled loudly in the bowl and Bowser perked his head up in response. He wagged his tail excitedly and zoomed towards the kitchen. He stopped right in front of his food bowl and within seconds was stuffing his face, inhaling the dog food like a vacuum. Sam chuckled. Marshall walked over to stand next to her as they watched Bowser eat. 

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked, looking up at Marshall. Right on queue, Marshall’s stomach growled loudly. He scratched the back of his neck shyly as Sam burst out laughing. 

“Looks like I am. I really want to cook for you and treat you to a homemade breakfast… but unless you want burnt toast I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” Marshall smiled sheepishly. Sam grinned at him. 

“It’s alright, Marshall I like cooking! Let me see what I can rustle up,” Sam strode over to lower cabinets and peered inside. She shuffled the ingredients along the walls, taking mental notes of what she had in stock. Once she was satisfied, she stood on her tiptoes to look in the upper cabinets. Her eyebrows knitted frustratingly at her obstructed view. She was about to turn around and grab her step ladder when she felt Marshall’s strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up, helping her to see into the cabinet. A blush deepened across her face, and she felt a throbbing _there_. Sam shook her head again, trying to focus her attention on the baking ingredients in front of her and not on the fact that her lover’s arms were wrapped so tightly around her. 

“Ok... t-thanks M-marshall you can... s-set me down now,” Sam stammered. He dropped her gently to the floor. She steadied herself against the countertop as she took a deep breath. Sam turned to face him, maintaining a relatively calm composure. 

“I have the ingredients to make pancakes if you want? I can make them plain or with chocolate chips,” Sam watched as Marshall’s eyes sparkled, and he pumped his arms excitedly in the air.

“YUSSS PANCAKES! And chocolate chips? I’m down!” Marshall whooped. Sam grinned at his excitement. 

“Ok then you’re my sous chef! Can you help me by grabbing that bowl over there?” Sam pointed at a large mixing bowl in the cabinet and Marshall nodded his head obligingly. They grabbed the proper ingredients as well as measuring cups, spoons, and a pan for the stove. Marshall watched with awe as Sam explained to him how to make pancakes from scratch. She cracked the eggs, showing him how not to get any shells in the bowl. Sam added the rest of the wet ingredients to the bowl before moving onto the dry ingredients. 

“Marshall can you grab the flour for me and measure out 2 cups worth?” Sam pointed distractedly at the flour to the side as her attention was on the baking powder in front of her. Marshall grabbed the bag of flour and took a measuring cup. He was about to level out the flour like Sam had shown him, but ended up spilling some all over the counter. 

“Oops,” Marshall grinned guiltily. 

“It’s alright no worries. We can clean it up later,” Sam said. She smiled at him as Marshall tried again. This time he successfully leveled the flour and added it to the mixing bowl. Sam nodded her head approvingly and turned her attention back to the bowl as she added the wet ingredients to the dry. Marshall watched, but then eyed her carefully. He snuck a careful glance to make sure she wasn’t looking. Once satisfied she wasn’t, he brushed against the counter, making sure to properly coat his hand in flour. When Sam turned to look at him again he poked her nose, leaving a ring of flour on the tip. Marshall smiled devilishly. Sam looked astonished, but then smirked at him.

“You’re in trouble,” Sam purred as she dipped a hand down on the counter and flung bits of flour at Marshall. He dried to duck in time but missed. His sweatshirt and his neck ended up getting doused in flour. Marshall laughed and flicked some more flour at her. Sam giggled in response and grabbed him, pulling him close to her as she stuck a flour coated hand on his face, leaving a handprint against it. They laughed heartily before realization set in as to how close they were. How precarious their situation was. Sam blushed deeply as Marshall smirked down at her. She let go of him and cleared her throat before turning back to the mixing bowl. Marshall’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He sauntered forward and stood right behind her. The hairs on Sam's neck stood up in the air from his proximity. She tried to focus her attention directly on the task on hand. She planted one hand on the side of the bowl and the other on the wooden spoon. Her hands felt sweaty. 

“A-and now we just mix,” Sam was trying to remain calm as she slowly stirred the mixture. Her heart was pounding. He was _so_ close. 

“Need a little help with that?” 

Marshall had leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Sam shuddered as his warm hands slid slowly down her arms, resting on top of her hands. He helped her stir the mixture slowly and deliberately. A fire started to grow within her. Her breathing intensified. Sweat started to bead as she felt Marshall lift up his hand and place it against her hip. Memories of the previous night swam in her mind and Sam trembled in anticipation. She jolted as she felt his hand slowly glide under her T-shirt to rest against her bare stomach. Marshall pulled her hips in close, and she could feel him, rock hard against her. A small gasp escaped her as she felt his hot breath against her neck, felt him place a sensual kiss... 

It was all too much.

Sam whipped around and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. Her tongue battled against his as Marshall rushed to grab her, popping her up on top of the flour-covered counter. Sam wrapped her arms around Marshall’s neck as he grabbed her legs and swung them on top of the counter. She clutched tightly onto his hair, moaning in anticipation. 

Marshall laid her down gently and was about to pull her towards him when he saw Sam wince. A groan had escaped her as she spread her legs open to him, her face convulsed in pain. Marshall furrowed his brow in concern and sighed. 

“Sam I’m so sorry I forgot you’re still sore. I guess I got a bit excited,” He looked forlornly down at her as Sam looked up at him in shock. “I don’t want to hurt you, we should probably stop.” 

“NO!” Sam cried out, looking at Marshall with pure horror. “I want you NOW!” 

Marshall smiled and brought his head close to Sam’s, nuzzling his nose gently against hers. He sighed.

“Sam believe me, I want to take you right here and now,” He looked her squarely in the eye as Sam quivered at his words. “But you need to rest up first. Don’t worry, once you’re not sore anymore, we can definitely have some fun.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Sam huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“So unfair,” She muttered. Marshall chuckled and twirled a piece of her hair through his fingers. 

“Plus I think we might have a… ahhh…witness,” Marshall smirked as he turned his attention towards her couch. Sam followed his gaze and blushed as she witnessed Bowser on the couch, shielding his eyes with one paw and Princess Plum’s with the other. 

“Oops…. forgot. Heat of the moment. It’s alright Bowser you can look now,” Sam watched Bowser look up and breathe a sigh of relief before returning to play with his Princess Plum doll. She turned back to face Marshall. He reached down and lifted her gently off the counter. Flour flew up and descended slowly downwards in the air from the movement. 

“I should probably keep my distance as you finish up. Might be too much for both of us if I’m that close. Plus at this rate we will never have any pancakes! THE HORROR!” Marshall mocked a shocked look as he pulled up a stool at the counter. Sam’s frustration erased itself as she laughed gently. She turned around and lit up one of the burners. 

Sam was an expert pancake flipper much to Marshall’s delight. She flipped them high in the air, catching them as they landed in the pan, and Marshall applauded every time. The air smelled sweetly of sugar and chocolate as Sam finished cooking up the rest of the pancakes. She placed a few on a plate and pushed it in front of Marshall. Sam smiled as she watched Marshall wolf it down hungrily. She grabbed a few for herself and pulled a chair up next to him.

“Mpff are da bshh caaak I ewwww,” Marshall said incoherently through a mouth full of food. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled as Marshall realized how jumbled his words sounded. He swallowed.

“Sorry, you are the best cook I know!” Marshall exclaimed. “First your chicken noodle soup and now these pancakes? Sam you’re amazing! You need to teach me everything you know!” She blushed deeply. 

“Thanks Marshall I appreciate it,” Sam watched Marshall hungrily shovel up the last bit of chocolate chip pancake in his mouth. He rubbed his stomach slowly, a satisfied grin appeared on his face. Marshall turned to look at Sam once she had finished the last bit of her food. 

“Let me clean up, it’s the least I can do since you cooked,” Marshall said as he picked up his plate. 

“You’re the best Marshall! I’ll go change quickly out of your shirt so you can wash it,” Sam replied, peering down at the flour splotched shirt covering her torso. Marshall chuckled.

“For sure! I also need to clean myself off a bit. Might look a little suspicious if I walk around with floured handprints all over me,” Marshall said as he walked over to the kitchen sink to grab a washcloth. Sam blushed furiously at these words and retreated swiftly into her bedroom. 

Once she closed the door behind her, Sam rifled hurriedly through her closet. She picked up various articles of clothing, hoping to spark inspiration. There were a few pieces that stood out and she held them up in front of the mirror. What would Marshall like on her? Maybe another dress? She pulled out a loose navy skirt and a slim white sweater and held them in front of her. She nodded satisfactorily, pulling them on. 

She stepped back out into the main room of her apartment and stared back in awe at the sparkling clean kitchen in front of her. Marshall had even managed to get most of the flour off himself. She grinned as she watched Marshall’s eyes scan her up and down. His mouth flew open as he blushed.

“You look…. amazing,” He breathed. Sam giggled lightly. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” She teased. 

There was an awkward pause as they pondered. Both were fumbling over ideas about what to do next. After a long silence, Marshall finally spoke. 

“Should I let you go? I bet you probably have plans with Vikki and Angela today,” Marshall put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground.

“NO!” Sam exclaimed quickly. Marshall whipped his head up and smiled. Sam blushed at her rapid response.

“I-I mean I want to spend the rest of the day with you, if that’s alright,” Sam said, watching Marshall’s eyes lit up in front of her. 

“I would love that,” Marshall replied. He cocked his head to look at Sam with pure adoration. Her blush deepened and a warmth flowed through her. 

“Ok do you want to help me take Bowser for a walk? He needs to do some poopies,” Sam asked, reaching for the leash up on the wall. 

“Yusss of course!” Marshall pumped a first and grabbed the leash out of Sam’s hand. Bowser had been watching attentively and came running over. He halted in front of Marshall, his tail wagging furiously. Marshall clipped the leash excitedly onto Bowser’s collar. 

“I just need to grab my phone quickly from my room” Sam said, turning her head to Marshall. He grinned.

“No worries! Me and Bowser will wait outside. Isn’t that right Bowser?” Marshall cooed, scratching Bowser lightly on the head. Bowser stuck out his tongue excitedly and they stepped outside, closing the door behind them. 

Sam strode into her room. She scanned the scene until her eye caught her mobile lying on top of the nightstand. Sam was about to reach for her phone when it lit up in front of her and started to vibrate violently. Her eyes widened as she read the text across the screen:

_INCOMING CALL: DAD_

_+1555524601_


	5. It's Coffee Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To pick up or to not pick up? This is the question Sam faces as she receives a phone call from her father...

The buzzing noise rattling against the wood served as an unfortunate ultimatum for her fate. Sam stared at the mobile in horror before picking it up. The angry vibrating generated a tremor up her arm. Why was her father calling her now of all times? Thoughts raced back and forth across her brain. Was it possible that her dad knew she was with Marshall last night? Or that she was with him now? Did the man have a sixth sense? Sam quickly tried to weigh the pros and cons. If she didn’t pick up now, her dad was only going to get worried and keep calling her. He might even stop by in person to check up on her. Yet, if she picked up the phone, Sam wasn’t convinced she could assume a calm demeanor. And if she couldn’t maintain any sense of normalcy, her father might realize that, to his absolute horror, his beloved daughter had spent last evening with her lover. Sam bit her lip and then sighed. Her mind was made up. She swiped her phone open. 

“MY PEACHY PUMPKIN POO!” The booming voice of Samuel Young echoed through her phone, carrying the sound and bouncing it off the walls of her bedroom. Sam flinched from the sudden change in volume. 

“Hi… d-d-dad” Sam tried to level her shaky voice. It didn’t help that her hands were also unsteady. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN PUMPKIN? I’ve tried calling you multiple times! Do you not want to hear from your dear old dad?” A whimpering noise faintly emanated on the other line. A wave of guilt swept through Sam. She hadn’t meant to worry him. 

“No dad it wasn’t that, I just… went out with some friends last night and was really tired. So I went to bed early,” The story Sam had concocted slipped off her tongue much more easily than she thought. Maybe she could retain a calm air around her overprotective, yet endearing father. 

“No boys I hope…” Samuel Young already had a naturally deep voice, yet he was able to lower it almost an entire octave, delving into a threatening tone. Sam couldn’t see her father, but sensed that he was narrowing his eyes. She swallowed hard. 

“Don’t worry dad, the only guys there were Guild members,” Sam smiled at her clever loophole. Technically, what she told her father wasn’t a lie. She just hadn’t let slip that Marshall had joined the Rare Spawns just a few weeks prior.

“Hmpf, well I had a feeling something was wrong. I had half a mind to come over and check up on you! But… oh my queen!”

There was a sudden rustling on the phone. Sam listened carefully, waiting for her father’s voice to return. She heard her dad say something very muted, almost as if he was far away. She was about to speak when the line returned. 

“Sam sweetie?”

While her father’s voice was deep and commanding, her mother’s was melodic and as sweet as honey. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness it’s you mom. Hi!”

“Sorry about your father, you know how he gets. He’s just very overprotective of his daughter. I had to give him lots of extra cuddles last night,” Samantha Young sighed contentedly. Sam could envision her mother staring at her father affectionately in the background. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I hope you’re having a fantastic day sweetie, sorry to disturb your Saturday morning.”

“Oh mom no worries, I was just about to head out to take Bowser for a walk,” Sam stifled a yawn. There was a slight pause.

“Wow you must have been really tired. It’s a bit later than when you normally go for a walk,” Samantha’s tone was unassuming, but her phrasing was leery. Sam prayed her mother didn’t suspect a thing. 

“Yeah I was just exhausted, it’s been a long week at work,” Sam tried to keep her voice level. There was another long pause. 

“Well make sure you get plenty of rest and take care of yourself,” was the response. Sam breathed a sigh of relief

“Thanks mom will do, you have a great day,” Sam was about to hang up the phone before Samantha quickly interjected.

“You too sweetie! I won’t keep you hanging so you can get back to Bowser… _and your man_. Bye!” The phone line went dead. 

Sam’s heart fell out of her chest. Her jaw unhinged as her mouth flew open. God damn her parents’ intuition. She picked up one of the pillows from her bed and screamed into it. How her mother knew was beyond her. But it was too late now. All she could hope for was that her mother would keep her father occupied, and would also keep her secret. 

It took several minutes for Sam to recover from her intense bout of shock. She had to lean against a wall to keep herself steady as her mind tried to repair itself from her mother’s wreckage. Once her head stopped spinning, she walked shakily forward. She opened her front door absentmindedly, lost deep in thought. Marshall turned to greet her excitedly, but then paused as he scanned the expression on her face.

“Earth to Sam,” Marshall waved his hand in front of her face. Sam jerked her head upright. 

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry Marshall,” Sam said apologetically.

“Is everything alright?” Marshall dropped his voice a few decibels as he looked concernedly at her. He placed a hand gently on her arm. 

“Oh yeah don’t worry, my parents just called. They were just saying hello,” Sam said. She placed a hand on Marshall’s chest and smiled warmly up at him. Now was not the most ideal time for Sam to delve into the intricacies of her family. All she wanted to do was enjoy her time right here and now with Marshall. He must have sensed there was more she wasn’t telling him for he continued to examine her expression. But with a shake of his head, he appeared to let it go.

“Alright no worries, you ready to go?” Marshall broke out into a grin. 

“Yes! Let’s go,” Sam slipped her hand in Marshall’s, causing him to blush. He fully clasped her hand in his as they descended down the stairs. Bowser trotted along happily in front of them. 

Once they reached the bottom, a door at the tail end of the hallway opened up. Ms. Whipple stepped out and turned to face the newcomers coming off the stairs. Her eyes zoomed in on their clasped hands and she grinned wickedly. 

“Well, well, well,” She shuffled her way over to the couple, “I had a feeling you two might be an item. Two of my tenants, right next door to each other! How convenient.”

Ms. Whipple of course paid no mind to discussing the affairs of others. Sam and Marshall both blushed, guilty as charged. 

“Ms. Whipple good morning! Charming as always I see,” Marshall waved hello to her as he and Sam turned towards the exit. Once Ms. Whipple was out of earshot, he whispered, “We’re going to have to be careful, you know she's going to be spying on us.”

"Oh I bet she already has,” Sam chuckled, remembering the previous night's events. Ms. Whipple definitely was the most interesting of apartment managers that much was sure. She was going to keep them both on their toes going forward. 

Sam and Marshall walked the familiar path to the park, while Bowser bounded along happily in front. With their hands clasped together tightly, they continued their animated conversation from earlier. The tree lined path finally came into view and Bowser tugged impatiently at his leash. He spun in circles and zoomed around as Marshall, laughing, chased after the excited pup. When he had calmed down, Bowser turned his head and noticed a giant oak tree to their left. He wagged his tail and rushed over, pulling Marshall along with him. Sam chuckled and followed closely behind. Once they reached the tree, the party stopped. Bowser turned his nose to the ground excitedly. As Bowser sniffed, looking for the perfect spot to mark his territory, Sam and Marshall looked away to afford him some privacy. A few tender seconds of silence passed before Marshall spoke. 

“Would you want to go to the Daily Grind after this and get some coffee? They have some of the best pastries I’ve ever tasted too!”

“Oh my gosh of course! Also a good chance to go see Dee as well,” Sam nodded her head. 

“Awesome! Let’s make our way over there. Of course once Bowser is finished,” Marshall chuckled. He turned his head to make sure the beloved doggo had finished his business. Once Bowser galloped over to them, his tongue lolling out of his mouth from happiness, did they start to make their way out of the park. 

The coffee shop known as the Daily Grind was just a few blocks away. Colorful flower baskets adorned its awnings and the bell tinkled softly as Sam, Marshall, and Bowser stepped through. A strong smell of ground coffee beans and dough wafted towards their noses. 

“I’ll be right with you!” Dee was standing behind the counter, her back turned to arriving patrons. She was rummaging through the shelves, diving her hands in between jars filled with coffee beans. Her long curly hair was tied back and it bounced up and down as she switched her positions between squatting and standing. Dee put her hands on her hips and sighed discontentedly. Her ire, however, turned into elation as she turned around and spotted Sam and Marshall. Her eyes shot directly towards their clasped hands and her mouth dropped open to form a perfect “O” shape. She put her hands on her hips as if trying to compose herself, but the shaking gave away her absolute delight.

“GIRL NO WAY,” Dee shouted. The noise disturbed some of her patrons at the nearby tables, but Dee paid them no mind. This was too huge. Dee had known Sam since their college days, and since then Sam had never much shown interest in dating, until now. 

“I would never have guessed! Sam Young you sly girl you,” Dee laughed merrily as she waved her hand at them. Sam sported an immense blush while Marshall grinned happily. 

“And Marshall! I didn’t know you had the hots for Sam. You should have told me when you came over to draw the art for the chalkboard! I would’ve tried setting you up earlier,” Marshall beamed at Dee’s words. 

“Thanks Dee, and no worries. We’re on a date now so it worked out,” Marshall looked down at Sam and she smiled bashfully back, laying her other hand tenderly on his arm. Dee tilted her head and sighed lovingly. 

“Well I couldn’t be happier for the both of you. Then as a congratulations let me offer you two free drinks, my treat,” Dee held up her hands to prevent any protesting from the two. Sam and Marshall relented. 

“Dee you’re the best,” Sam beamed.

“The usuals right? And Bowser of course I’ll get you a puppuccino!” Bowser yapped happily at Dee’s words as she turned to make their drinks. 

Sam and Marshall sat down at a table in the back. Dee soon brought their drinks over, and winked at both of them as she departed. They both laughed and resumed their conversation from earlier as Bowser happily slurped down on his puppuccino, creating a foamy mustache on his muzzle. Once Sam and Marshall had finished their coffee and said their goodbyes to Dee, they decided to walk along the shopping district. As they strolled, Sam and Marshall pointed out the beautiful displays, laughed at corny shop signs, tried various samples that were being offered, and even picked up small treats here and there for Bowser. Late morning turned into afternoon turned into evening, and before they knew it their little party of three was dead on their feet. The sun was just starting to set as they finally made it back to their building. Bowser had been so exhausted from all the excitement that Marshall had to carry him back. Bowser snored loudly in his arms, belly bulging as Sam and Marshall stopped outside her door. 

“Well this is me again,” Sam sighed. She looked sadly at her apartment door. Marshall seized the opportunity to rub his nose tenderly against hers, eliciting a giggle.

“Don’t worry you’ll see me again. Although if we have the same incident as we did from early this morning then really you won’t have to wait long at all,” Marshall joked. He handed the sleeping Bowser over to her.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Sam asked, quickly remembering that the next day was a Sunday. Excitement rose up in her like a hot air balloon. Yet, when she looked at Marshall’s expression, it quickly deflated. He was frowning.

“I’m so, so sorry Sam I don’t know if I can,” Marshall scratched the back of his neck nervously as he watched Sam’s face fall, “I actually am flying out tomorrow morning to visit my mom. I really haven’t seen her in so long. But I don’t want to disappoint you and want to see you again so badly. Maybe I can move my departure around or……” 

Marshall’s words were cut off as Sam kissed him gently on the lips.

“Don’t worry about it, really. I understand completely. You need to see your family,” Marshall felt a warmth trickle over him as he stared deeply into her brown eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

“How about this. I get back on Friday, why don’t you come over after work? I can’t cook like you can but I can order in takeout?” Marshall asked. Sam grinned up at him.

“Sounds good,” Sam stood up on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose against his.

“Well then it’s a date! Prepare yourself Sam Young,” Marshall winked at Sam as he strode over to his apartment door. She smiled coyly at him. Marshall’s heart skipped a beat as he took one last look at her and walked into his apartment, locking the door behind him. 

Once Marshall was safely within the confines of his apartment, he halted. He put one ear to the door to listen carefully. When he was assured that Sam had retreated to her apartment, he strode over to his laptop and pried it open. His fingers raced across the keyboard as he opened Poogle. Numerous searches were made as Marshall scratched his chin deep in thought. He kept scrolling until he had found what he had been looking for. A lightbulb went off in his head. 

Marshall raced over to AtoZ. The site had everything one could dream of, and if you were a Prime member it could all be delivered in just a few short days. Yet Marshall had certain items in mind. He made a few more searches before adding several items to his cart. After a few more minutes he sat back in his chair, arms behind his head, as his screen congratulated him on his purchase. Marshall sighed contentedly. A smile peeked from the corners of his mouth as Marshall quietly announced to the empty room:

“This is going to be perfect.” 


	6. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been waiting all week for her long awaited date with Marshall. She's tried throwing herself into work and into creating a new app game, but cannot seem to focus. Marshall consumes her thoughts. Fortunately, Friday finally arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, hands down, was my favorite one to write. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> For those of you who love to listen to music while reading, I highly recommend listening to "Dream A Little Dream of Me" by The Mamas & The Papas.

Time had a very unhealthy habit of slowing down when one desperately needed it to speed up. This was the dilemma Sam faced as the week dredged on so mind-numbingly slow. Each day Sam rose with the sun, only wanting to crawl back into bed and hibernate until Friday. It didn’t help that work was exceedingly sluggish as well. Since the new client had been onboarded, her work days had only been filled with meeting after meeting. Sam tried to pay attention during them, but often drifted off into daydreams of Marshall, longing desperately to see him again. Trying to pass time at home was no better. She had tried working on her new App game, Evermake, but her creative juices seemed to have evaporated. So most of her evenings had been spent wandering in literal and metaphorical circles. Sleep even evaded her. She would toss and turn at night, craving for his body to be next to hers. The end of the week needed to come as quickly as possible. 

Friday finally arrived. Brilliant morning light cascaded into Sam’s room. The alarm clock on her nightstand angrily blared out 5:00am. Yet, Sam didn’t need it. Her body had already woken her up, fresh from the anticipation of the day. While she had to drag herself out of bed the previous days, today was different. Marshall was coming home. 

Sam hurriedly threw on a pair of sweats as Bowser ran into the room. For the first time that week, the morning flew by in a blur. She practically took Bowser for a jog, she was speed walking so quickly. Sam didn’t even remember jumping into the shower, drying off, and slipping on the work clothes she had laid out the night before. Teeth were brushed, hair was combed, and eye makeup was applied. Before Sam knew it she was stepping out the door. 

Her trip over to the Daily Grind was also foggy in her mind. Dee had asked her various questions yet Sam could only remember the ones about Marshall. The others she had just smiled and nodded, her eyes glazing over. When Dee finally handed over her mug full of scorching hot coffee, Sam said her goodbyes and hurried to work. She had no clue how she eventually found her way over to her desk at Young Technologies before plopping down in a chair. She logged into her computer and hoped that diving headfirst into work might help pass the time that much quicker.

  


~ 

  


What Sam did not know was that Marshall in fact had arrived back Thursday evening, and not Friday morning as she was led to believe. This he had done on purpose. At the same time Sam was groaning from the amount of emails in her inbox, Dean was strutting up towards Marshall’s front door, with Collin in tow. 

“What was the big emergency again?” Collin asked lazily. He was absorbed in his phone, expertly flicking his fingers across the screen. Dean rapt his knuckles against the door. 

“C’mon bro, you remember? Big date tonight? Our hermano is head over heels for this girl, we need to help our brother out,” Dean’s voice, even when chiding Collin, rolled out as smooth as silk. The door opened. 

“Hey hermano!” Dean hugged the flustered Marshall standing in the entrance. Marshall clapped Dean on the back, “I hope your trip went smoothly and that your mom is well. You must have some serious jet lag!”

“Hey Dean,” Marshall smiled as they released, “My mom is good and it’s not too bad on the jet lag. But thanks for coming by! I really need the help.”

“I’m here to help too you know,” Collin had looked up from his game and waved at Marshall. 

“Of course Collin I appreciate it. I need all the hands I can get.”

Marshall ushered them inside and closed the door. Dean whistled at the considerable number of boxes on the kitchen tile. 

“Aye you went to town at AtoZ huh?” Dean crouched down near the packages and examined the labels, “I’m curious as to what's inside.” 

Marshall chuckled, “Well you’ll soon find out. C’mon over here, help me with the bed.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “The bed?”

“Yeah we need to move it out of the way. I need my living room cleared,” Marshall walked over to the edge of his bed and tried pushing at one of the corners. Dean looked at him confused. 

“I have so many questions, but sí of course. Where do you want to move it to?” 

“Let’s move it over to my old recording room. Really the space that should be my bedroom in the first place,” Marshall said as he and Dean heaved up the bed. They groaned under the weight of it. But then looked at each other, realizing simultaneously that someone was missing. Their strained expressions morphed into annoyance as they turned to face Collin. He was absorbed in his mobile again. 

“Bro,” Dean and Marshall hissed in unison. Collin looked up from his phone. 

“What? I’m of no help here,” Collin raised his arms limply in front of them, feigning weakness. Marshall and Dean shook their heads in displeasure. 

“Don’t worry I’ll open up the boxes while you’re doing that,” Collin strode into the kitchen. Marshall and Dean shot him one more look before lifting the bed back up.

After several groans, curses, and crashing into the walls multiple times, the bed was finally set up in its proper place. Dean and Marshall cracked their backs from all the hard labor. They shuffled back into the kitchen. Dean’s eyes widened at the newly opened packages. 

“Increíble,” Dean whistled, putting his hands on his hips,”This is a lot of stuff. What are we doing with all this?”

“I know what it's for,” Collin smirked. Dean raised a hand, gesturing for him to elaborate. 

“Don’t worry you’ll figure it out as you go along. I’ll give some general directions and then do you two wanna just give some feedback as to how it should look? I’m open to suggestions,” Marshall scratched the back of his neck. 

“Of course! You lead and we will follow. Although when it comes to wooing the ladies, I am always available to help give suggestions,” Dean almost sang the last few words in a soft serenade. All three of them started to rifle through the packages. 

A couple hours passed before they knew it. But they had finally finished. Dean, Collin, and Marshall stepped back to admire their handiwork. 

“Well, this Sam is one very lucky lady,” Dean clapped Marshall on the back. Marshall grinned, a small blush appearing on his face. 

“¿Estás nervioso?”

“A little yeah, which might sound odd given how wonderful last weekend was, but…” Marshall trailed off, deep in thought. Yet it was Collin’s next words that pulled him back.

_“Step into this experience with butterflies in your bones; with a nervous feeling so beautiful you know you’re doing something right_ ,” Collin looked directly at Marshall before finishing his quote, “D. Antoinette Foy.” Marshall’s mouth hung open. 

“I-... Collin that was...thanks I really needed that,” Marshall beamed.

“Alright hermano we should let you go. You still need to put on the finishing touches,” Dean slung an arm around Collin’s shoulder as he ushered themselves out the door. Marshall waved at their retreating figures down the hallway. Once the door was closed he turned around to look at their handiwork and smiled. He clapped his hands together.

  


There was still more work to be done.

  


~ 

  


Thankfully for Sam the work day seemed to fly by quicker than all the previous ones. There were a few less meetings and she was able to really grind through her work. Once the clock on the wall hit 4:59pm, Sam immediately packed up her bag, rushing to cram everything in it. She stood up quickly from her desk and sped into the lobby.

“Night Sam! Ooooo you’re off in a rush,” Lucy’s ginger hair was just visible behind the desk as she craned her neck to look up at Sam. Her eyes were wide with delight behind her round spectacles. 

“I- uh have a uh…,” Sam was so focused on her date night with Marshall she couldn’t think of a good cover story. She blushed furiously and chewed on her lip. Unfortunately for Sam, Lucy noticed immediately and seized her golden opportunity.

“You have a hot date don’t you!” Lucy was standing up now and had her hands clasped lovingly in front of her face. Sam halted. Of course, she should have known Lucy would catch on. 

“Yeah actually, I do,” Sam smiled shyly and tucked a piece of her hair behind an ear. 

“You go get it Sam!” Lucy practically yelled. The disturbance caused a sudden rustle as Freddie and Alex popped their heads around the corner of the room like Prairie Dogs, curious. Lucy waved them off and watched them retreat. When she was satisfied they were out of earshot, Lucy lowered her voice.

“When you get back on Monday you know I’m going to want to hear every detail. In secret of course, don’t want to give your poor dad a hernia,” Sam beamed gratefully at Lucy, “Now what are you still doing here? GO!” Lucy shooed her away and Sam whisked herself through the door. 

The bus thankfully arrived right on time. Sam hurried on and sat down at her usual seat right next to the window. As the bus took off she stared outside, watching the city pass by. Thoughts of Marshall and their upcoming date swirled around her mind. She sighed. 

“Oh ho ho you look like you have a lot on your mind,” a cheerful voice came from just beside her. Sam jerked out of her reverie. She hadn’t noticed the rotund older gentleman who was sitting beside her, with a joyful face and a bushy mustache. Sam smiled. She had previous encounters with this older gentleman, and he had become something of a companion along her journeys. 

“Oh hi it's you again! Nice to see you!”

“And same to you my dear,” The old man chuckled, “You remind me of myself back in the day. This must be one lucky man that you’re thinking of.” Sam blushed lightly. 

“I- I’m meeting him tonight,” Sam could hardly contain the infectious grin across her face. The old man smiled warmly back at her.

“How beautiful it is to see someone in love. I wish you all the best tonight,” The mustache stretched across his face as his smile grew. Sam pondered for a moment before nodding her head. Yes....this warm, tender feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and these all consuming thoughts of Marshall must mean that she was slowly, and hopelessly falling for him. 

“Thank you so much,” Sam stood up as she heard her stop being called out, “I hope to see you again soon.”

“And the same to you!” The old man waved at her as Sam descended the bus. 

The walk was a short one back to the apartment. Sam was so overwhelmed with excitement that she climbed the stairs two at a time. Her body made her pay for it though. She stopped, wheezing on the third floor landing. She reached into her bag and pulled out her inhaler. When Sam caught her breath she gazed at Marshall’s door at the end of the hallway. The thought that he could be standing just right behind it, waiting for her, made her heart start to thump achingly against her chest. 

Sam shook her head. She wasn’t ready for their date quite yet. She needed to stay disciplined. Sam walked over to her apartment and unlocked the door. Silence greeted her as she stepped through. Sam had dropped off Bowser earlier with Ms. Whipple before heading off to work. Ms. Whipple of course agreed to pupsit immediately, but not before giving Sam a knowing wink. 

Sam walked over to her closet and pulled out the same yellow dress she had worn last week. It felt lucky somehow, and Sam knew she wanted to wear it tonight. She hurried over to the bathroom to fix her hair quickly from the day’s worth of work. Once satisfied, she put on a hint of mascara, flinching when she accidentally poked her eye a few times. She ruffled herself and nodded. She was ready. 

Sam stepped into the hallway and locked the door quietly behind her. The door at the end of the hallway now called to her, beckoning her to come closer. Her heart rate increased exponentially. Sam took a deep breath and walked slowly forward. If only she could get her racing heart to calm down. With how furiously it was beating, it wouldn’t surprise her if Marshall could hear it through the door. 

She placed a knuckle against the door and knocked against it quietly. It was silent for a second until Sam heard a rustling noise. She waited a few more seconds until the door opened a tiny crack. Marshall’s head peeked behind, one of his eyes just barely visible. Sam melted. 

“Marshall…” she breathed before he gently cut her off. 

“Close your eyes,” Marshall squinted at her from his small viewing point behind the door. Sam cocked her head in confusion, but obliged. She closed her eyes. While her vision was obscured she could hear the door creak open and Marshall’s heavy footsteps against the floor until they stopped directly behind her. A tremor ran up her spine. Sam could feel him right behind her. She so badly wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see his face, but she resisted. 

“Ok, not that I don’t trust you, but just in case you peek I’m putting my hands over your eyes,” Marshall said accusingly as he slipped his warm hands over her face. Sam shuddered. 

“Also, you look amazing tonight. I missed you, and I am so excited for our date,” Marshall had turned to whisper delicately in her ear. Warmth pooled over Sam’s body and she blushed deeply. What she wouldn’t give to turn around and kiss him right now. 

Marshall slowly guided her carefully through the doorway. Sam felt his kitchen countertop brush against her hip. They suddenly stopped. 

“I am going to count to three and then I’ll remove my hands. Then you can look ok?” Marshall leaned down again and brushed his lips gently across her shoulder. Sam shuddered again, craving more of his touch. She nodded.

“Ok,” Sam whispered.

“One”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Two”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“ _Three_ ”

Marshall removed his hands and Sam opened her eyes. She gasped. 

What had once been Marshall’s bedroom had now become what could only be described as an idyllic little Wonderland. Sheets were draped from corner to corner of the room to construct a giant, open faced tent. Fairy lights were interwoven amongst the fabric, outlining its silhouette. Glow in the dark stars glittered warmly on the ceiling. Flickering electric candles and rose petals were placed atop Marshall’s kitchen counter, on makeshift piles of books, and along the floor to form a path to the fort. A multitude of pillows were nestled inside and several blankets had been laid down. And in the center of the tent was a steaming hot Hawaiian pizza, flanked by two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. 

There were no words. Sam tiptoed slowly around the room completely awestruck. Her eyes drank in every beautiful detail. She marveled at the stars on the wall and gently brushed her pinky along the fairy lights. Sam gently stooped down to pick up a petal (“Oh yeah sorry that was all Dean’s handiwork,” Marshall said), and twirled it gently between her fingers. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she looked around at the beautiful sight in front of her. She turned back to Marshall, and her heart fluttered. 

“It’s… perfect,” She breathed. A tear slid down the side of her cheek. Marshall’s chest swelled and he walked up to her. He cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“I’m so glad you love it,” Marshall whispered. Then he raised his voice and said, “ C’mon you must be hungry, let’s dig in!” Marshall gestured for Sam to sit down on the pillow poof upon their makeshift dinner table. Sam followed his lead and sat down. 

Slices of the steaming hot ham and pineapple goodness were gobbled up with delight. They swapped stories left and right about their weeks, with Marshall discussing his visit to see his mother and Sam talking about her struggles with work. Before they knew it the pizza had been devoured, and they rubbed their stomachs contentedly. As Sam stared down at her belly, admiring her food baby, Marshall spoke.

“Hey would you like to watch a movie? I’ve got this great film I think you’d like. It’s called _Your Name_ …”

“Directed by Makoto Shinkai?!?” Sam leapt up, excitement written across her face, “Oh my god I’ve always wanted to see that!”

Marshall beamed and nodded his head enthusiastically, “I _knew_ you’d like it! Ok one second let me get it set up.” 

Marshall stood up and walked around the side of the fort. What Sam hadn’t seen before was a projector that had been tucked away. Marshall brought it over and fumbled with it for a second before it turned on. The blue screen flared to life against the sheet and then morphed as the title screen rolled. He hurried back and rustled up some of the pillows to prop them against the wall of the tent. Marshall nestled down on top of them and patted the pillow next to him, gesturing for Sam to lay down next to him. Sam grinned, but seized the opportunity to crawl towards Marshall and plop herself right on top of him. Marshall chuckled and wrapped his arms around her stomach, nestling his chin atop her head.  
As the movie played, they laughed at the comedic scenes and Sam consoled a sobbing Marshall at the tragic scenes. Once the credits rolled, they clapped enthusiastically. Then there was silence. Sam felt Marshall’s heartbeat quicken against his chest and he wiggled uncomfortably under her. She turned to him, concerned.

“Marshall are you alright?” Sam had rolled herself over so his hands now rested on her back. She hand cupped his cheek with her hand, eyes facing his. 

“I- actually I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Sam swallowed hard at his words, nervous. Marshall blushed deeply.

“I wanted to know if you would be ok with seeing each other exclusively? Like… I’d only be seeing you and you’d only be seeing me, kind of thing? Only if you’re ok with it,” The words poured quickly from his mouth in a hurry. Marshall’s blush deepened. Sam blinked.

“D-d-do you mean like, y-y-you want to be my b-boyfriend?” Sam stuttered. She bore a stunned expression.

“Yes,” Marshall said straight faced. He looked her directly in the eye, letting her know how serious he was being. There was a slight pause. Marshall was about to turn his head away in embarrassment, but was surprised to find Sam’s mouth on his in a manner of seconds. She swam deeply in him, and him in her. They finally pulled up for air. 

“YES! Oh yes … I’d love that,” Sam’s smile deepened as she gazed at Marshall. She pulled him into another deep kiss. 

This one was different. There was a growing enormity behind it, as if the mutual acknowledgement between the two fanned the flames. Their tongues battled as Marshall ran his fingers through her hair. She reached for his shirt and started to undo the buttons. Marshall slowly moved his hands down her sides and pulled Sam up against him. Sam could feel his erection against her hip and she grinned wickedly. She had been _craving_ to feel him inside her again. 

Sam released their kiss as she sat up, looking down determinedly into Marshall’s eyes. She grabbed his hand and brushed it slowly up her thigh, under her dress, and atop her panties. 

“I’m not sore anymore,” Sam watched the scarlet gleam grow in his eyes. She leaned forward so her face hovered an inch above his. 

“You’ve kept me waiting all this week. Are you going to do something about it?” She whispered, challenging him. 

Marshall narrowed his eyes, amused, before taking a finger and slipping them off her. He unbuttoned her dress slowly, kissing the flesh that lay underneath. Sam leaned her head back in response and moaned loudly. Once Sam was shed of her clothes, Marshall wrapped his arms around her midsection and gently rolled her on top of the pillows. He put a finger delicately to her lips. Marshall quickly stood up and dashed off to the bathroom to grab protection. When he returned, Marshall quickly shed his jeans and briefs and nestled himself atop Sam. 

“Are you comfortable?” Marshall asked tenderly.

“Yes of course, but god dammit Marshall please I need you in me now!” Sam cried loudly. Marshall chuckled and slowly slid himself inside her, eliciting another, louder moan. Their thrusts were quicker, more urgent this time around. They rocked, faster and faster, growing closer to orgasm, until they climaxed simultaneously, yelling out into the void. Marshall plopped down next to Sam. They smiled blissfully at each other, breathing heavily. Sam gently tousled Marshall’s hair. 

“Can I stay the night?” Sam batted her eyelashes suggestively at him, and Marshall burst out laughing. 

“You’re a saucy one aren’t you! Of course Sam, I just assumed you wanted to,” Marshall beamed at her and Sam blushed, “Do you want to sleep in the tent or on the bed?”

“Tent please!” 

“YUSSS!” Marshall pumped a fist in the air, “Sleeping in the pillow fort is gonna be so much fun!” He offered a hand to Sam and helped her stand up. 

They walked over to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Marshall loaned Sam another one of his old oversized T-Shirts to wear to sleep. He walked over to turn off all the lights as Sam laid down in the tent. When there was only a faint yellow glow emanating from the stars on the ceiling, Marshall returned to the fort. He placed a blanket gingerly on top of Sam, tucking her in, before crawling in right next to her. Sam immediately nestled against his chest. It felt so peaceful, so tranquil lying next to each other under the stars that Marshall started to sing softly. 

“You can sing??” Sam looked up at him, shocked. Her eyes were wide, and full of rapt curiosity. 

“I- yeah I suppose I can,” He murmured. Marshall brushed a finger gently against her cheek, “Do you want me to sing you to sleep?”

“Yes please,” Sam yawned and snuggled closer to Marshall. He kissed the top of her head gently. 

“Ok, just for you Sam-chan,” Marshall wrapped his arms around her as he pondered for a minute. Then he broke out softly into a lullaby:

  


_Stars Shining Bright Above You_

  


Marshall’s soothing baritone voice wrapped itself around Sam like a ribbon, and washed a calming wave over her. She felt her eyelids grow heavy. 

  


_Night Breezes Seem to Whisper ‘I Love You’_

  


Sam’s eyes finally closed and her breathing slowed. Marshall stared at her lying there next to him. He looked at the way her brunette hair faintly glowing under the yellow stars, the way a small smile was etching itself on her face, the way her lashes fluttered when she inhaled slowly. Marshall felt a lump in his throat.

  


_Birds Singing in the Sycamore Tree_

  


She was fast asleep now, her chest slowly rising and falling. Marshall could hold it in no longer and tears flowed freely from his face as he gazed tenderly down at Sam. Marshall gently combed a hand through her hair as he kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes. Just before he drifted off to dreamland, Marshall whispered softly:

  
  
  


_Dream a Little Dream of Me_

  
  
  



End file.
